


Fairy Stories

by Cheloya



Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheloya/pseuds/Cheloya
Summary: Old, imported. To the tune of 'locked out at night time' with a hint of Lurlinemas.





	Fairy Stories

"'Oh, why don't we stay, Elphie.'"

"Well, I didn't--"

"'It'll be such _fun_ , Elphie.'"

"Well, it _was_ , wasn't it?"

"'What could possibly go _wrong_ , Elphie?'" Elphaba finished with a sour expression, crossing her arms and crouching in the lee of one of the statues. This one, a grinning contributor to the faculty of Shiz, seemed entirely too amused for Elphaba's liking.

Glinda stood wringing her hands, though this was probably more from the cold than from any discomfort she might feel at Elphaba's annoyance. Her hair had started the evening in perfect, flounced curls, but the wind had unravelled it into loose ethereal waves about her shoulders. The bare skin at her collarbone was covered in gooseflesh to match her expensive clutch purse, and the wrap, though fetching, was worse than useless in this weather.

"Well," she began again. "Well, it was worth it, wasn't it? It was-- it was such a magnificent and scintillacious display, I'll be surprised if it doesn't go on to the Emerald City itself."

It had been very loud, and the smoke had stung Elphaba's eyes. But it had been pretty, she supposed. Or at least, the way the colours had lit up Glinda's face had been.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," she said. Snapped. Except it was rather more sincere than she'd wanted it to be at that moment. Bother.

Glinda rubbed at her fingers delicately for a few more seconds before she crossed her arms and tucked each hand into its opposite armpit. "I c-can't believe they can't hear us," she pouted. The stomping, Elphaba charitably decided to attribute to the cold.

"Good little boys and girls go to sleep early on Lurlinemas," Elphaba pointed out. Glinda made the face she made when she was resisting the urge to stick out her tongue. Elphaba smiled, shark-like, and added, "You're going to freeze if you keep standing in the wind like that."

The tiniest of frowns creased Glinda's brow, but she folded her skirts carefully about her legs and crouched beside Elphaba, pressing her back to the stone. "This isn't going to help anything," she murmured, but she didn't stand up again, and after a minute her cold fingertips dug more firmly into Elphaba's skinny green arm. "Thank you for coming with me."

Elphaba slanted a glance at her, but Glinda didn't want to meet her eyes, either. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, your father..."

Elphaba raised her eyebrows, and a hand, pointedly. "I doubt attending a pagan festival is going to change his opinion of me."

Glinda did look up, then, and she smiled, a gentle dimpling in either cheek quite unlike her usual performance of happiness. "Good, because I got you something. It's inside, but if we make it back to our room without Horrible Morrible catching us, you can open it in the morning." The dimples grew deeper, the smile more mischievous. "I can't wait."

Elphaba blinked, and felt the slow burn of a darker green blush along her cheekbones. Distracted by the oddness of the sensation, and with wondering what Glinda would give her for Lurlinemas - another hat? - she didn't manage to stop her mouth before it blurted, "I got you something, too. Or at least," she added when her mind caught up, "I wanted to."

"Aww, Elphie, you got me all excited," Glinda complained, nestling closer and knocking her knees into Elphaba's.

"Well," she said, reasonably certain that you weren't supposed to lie on Lurlinemas, because that was for Queen Lurline, "I do... I have it with me. But I'm not sure you want me to give it to you here."

Glinda's fingers tightened on her arm again, and the squeal she'd been expecting burst forth. "Oh, Elphie. As if I'll say no!" And she sat, waiting, practically vibrating with expectation.

Elphaba swallowed.

"Well," she said, shifting slightly against the column. "Historically, Lurlinemas is the day Queen Lurline left Oz, and put us in the care of the Ozmas."

"Right," Glinda said, drawing out the word as if she weren't sure whether Elphaba was actually getting somewhere. "She left her daughter to Oz."

"Opinions differ," Elphaba said, feeling her throat constrict, and obstinately continuing on. "Lurlinists say that. But some historians think Ozma was one of Lurline's fairy attendants. And others think she was Lurline's lover and trusted companion, left behind to care for Lurline's country, and that Lurlinemas was the last day they spent together. That's why gathering together and enjoying the company of others is so important."

When she slanted her eyes toward Glinda, she was not surprised to see that her friend's eyes were wide, her brows slanted with worry and confusion.

She was surprised by the darkness of Glinda's pupils and the slow suffusion of pink over her entire face.

"So," Glinda said quietly, pale hair blowing into her face and catching in her lip gloss. "What's my present?"


End file.
